1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to vibration measurement, and more particularly, to a method and system for three-dimensional vibration measurement using a single vibrometer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laser scanning vibrometer (LSV) is a device that employs an optical interferometer to measure a Doppler signal generated by vibration of a measurement target when a laser beam enters the measurement target, and employs a signal processor to convert the signal into a velocity signal, thereby measuring vibration. Due to characteristics of the device, a single laser scanning vibrometer can measure only one-dimensional (1D) vibration. Therefore, three laser scanning vibrometers are used to measure three-dimensional vibration.
A typical three-dimensional vibration measurement system includes three laser scanning vibrometers, a single laser range finder, and a frame for fixing relative locations between the laser scanning vibrometers and the laser range finder. Three-dimensional vibration measurement may be based on the relative locations of the three fixed laser scanning vibrometers, three-directional vibration components obtained from the laser scanning vibrometers, and shape information of a measurement target obtained from the laser range finder.
However, the typical three-dimensional vibration measurement system has a problem in that vibration measurement costs too much due to the use of at least three expensive laser scanning vibrometers. Thus, there is a need for a method and system for three-dimensional vibration measurement capable of considerably reducing costs for vibration measurement.